A Night at Maro's
by HelixForward
Summary: Bodies were practically sticking to one another due to perspiration and desperation. Catcalls, moans, high-pitched laughs, and virile curses were entangled into the low bass of the music thumping around me. This was Maro's.  Rated M for Sexual Content.


**Disclaimer:  
><strong>I do not own anything about the Naruto series. Not the plot, not the places, not the characters, etc. They all belong to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto and I do not in any way, shape, or form intend to pass them off as my own.

**Author's Note:**  
>Ok soo… this sucks. I am mainly posting this though because I have to do something in order to gain my writing motivation again. It's horrible and was written in four hours. My apologizes.<br>However despite its crappiness, I had to write it. It was a darn little plot bunny that would not leave me alone until I broke out Microsoft Word. The plot still didn't come out right and the main focus is sex. So hopefully you'll somewhat enjoy it if you're a perv… like me! :D  
>Another reason this piece sucks - it's my first ever lemon and let's just say my face is still red with embarrassment. Please give as many pointers as necessary for future lemon reference.<br>Basically, this one shot centers around Itachi and his err… needs. Come on. Sure he's calm, cool, and collected all of the time but he is after all a man. And a very lonely man at that who spends most of his days with a shark. You and I both know if he were to go to a gentlemen's club, he'd keep only one lady for himself. Itachi's in love with a stripper? The hell? No. He's in love with the idea of said stripper.  
>If you have any questions andor comments please leave them in a review. Beneficial criticism, whether it is good or bad, is welcome. If you spot any grammar errors please notify me as well; I'm not the best whenever it comes to proof reading. Thank you for reading! =]  
>- Kelly<p>

**A Night at Maro's  
><strong>~** An Itachi Uchiha and Original Character One Shot **~  
><em>As told from Itachi's point-of-view…<em>

"Stressed out Itachi?" my partner smugly inquired from the doorway.

Looking into the mirror of the inn's bathroom, I couldn't even recognize myself. Leaning onto the sink, I really didn't think the person reflecting in the glass was me. My hair fell limp and oily down around my face despite the fact I had just washed it. My nail polish was chipped. My frown lines around my nose and mouth were deepened. My forehead was creased and my joints ached giving me a minor slouch.

Kisame and I were here to bust a local plot to invade Akatsuki headquarters. It was a simple enough task, however the Iwa-nin seriously don't know when to give it up. We were tracking the group and almost had them last night… until one of the rock bridges that was half a kilometer long caved in. There were no possible ways around it. We followed them this morning for five hours but we couldn't find a stealthy route to take them out with. They know not to get out of the public's eye and when they do to stay in the underground system. This operation has been both physically and emotionally tiring.

"And you're not?"

He gave a short laugh, "I never said I wasn't."

"We almost had them yet they administered evasion. Our proximities were so near."

"Ya know, you sometimes sound like a damn dictionary."

Sighing, I closed my eyes, "What is it that you need Kisame?"

The swordsman held up his large hands as he spoke, "Oh nothin'. I was just wondering which one of us gets to relax for the night." I opened my eyes swiftly upon hearing his words causing him to snicker at my forgetfulness. Kisame walked into the small area and began to brush his teeth by the sink adjacent of me.

"You go on ahead man. I think you need it more than I do."

.OoO

Snow began to fall upon the ground and the cool December air hit me piercingly in the face. It was nearly one in the morning on a Thursday and I was the only one walking down the cobbled stones. The cold wind made its way into my leather jacket, involuntarily giving me the chills. I reached the destination from the hotel in about fifteen minutes with great anticipation.

"Maro's Hideout," was written in calligraphy above me and flashing in bright red. Stereotypical pink kisses were placed somewhat carefully around the words. The sign stood out nicely on the rusty brick building as a calling to men, beckoning them into the night. The structure was at least a century old and located on one of Iwagakure's downtown backstreets. Maro's, as the residents simply called it, was a gentlemen's club owned by one of Pein's drug lord acquaintances.

At the façade of the building stood a woman of about twenty-five. "The usual Itachi-kun?" the familiar blonde with a smile asked me.

I merely nodded my head, not reverting my gaze from her.

Her flawless, well-practiced smile widened, "You go on in babe and I'll find her for you." Then the woman, in a scanty outfit covered by a man's large brown overcoat, darted into the warm building.

I did not know the blonde's name regardless of the many times I had seen her; that information did not matter. I did not know if Kisame was doing alright on our current mission, for that was none of my present concern either. Only three things were really important here - alcohol, money, and sex.

Whenever on an assignment in the Earth country, Kisame and I would always take turns each night on coming here. This February would make the fourth year since our first visit. It was our stress reliever, an escape from reality, an awaited ritual, a long journey's reward. To avoid being spotted, we would ditch our cloaks and the owner's mistress (the blonde) would arrange everything upon arrival. It was an uncomplicated and yet fool-proof plan that worked perfectly each time.

Quickly scanning my surroundings to ensure no shinobi were near, I followed the dancer into the club wordlessly.

Inside the smell of sweat, sex, cigarettes, and liquor washed over the air, covering everything in the aroma. Bodies were practically sticking to one another due to perspiration and desperation. Catcalls, moans, high-pitched laughs, and virile curses were entangled into the low bass of the music thumping around me. This was Maro's.

I nonchalantly walked up to the black bar and sat down upon an empty metal stool. All of the men around me gaped with their mouths and eyes wide at the pretty ginger atop the table's corner. However, I stared straight ahead. I didn't care about her dance; everytime I come to Maro's it's to see _her _in particular. A young man with brown stubble on his chin - the bartender - looked at me.

"The usual?" he questioned while cleaning a glass.

I glanced in his direction and gave a curt nod. He gave me his own acknowledgment before sliding a Black Russian on the rocks down the bar. I effortlessly caught the drink before it went onto another man. This was routine.

He walked over to me and sighed, "How's everything goin'?"

I took a sip of the alcohol and slightly nodded in approval, "We're on it." I knew that he was referring to the mission I was currently working. I also knew to choose my words warily around him. "It hasn't been easy - I have to give you that much."

"You know how we Iwa's are," he replied with a grin.

I played with the top of my glass, "Yes. I now personally see where Deidara gets his perseverance."

A hand suddenly snaked its way onto my denim-clothed thigh while its twin found its way to my shoulder. "She's in room C4 sweetie," the blonde whispered before disappearing into the crowd behind me.

"Have fun man," the bartender commented with a smile.

Only having a few swigs of the cocktail, I left it gladly forgotten upon the bar.

.OoO

I always paid big money so I could have _her_ all to myself in one of the separate rooms. I could afford it and it was definitely worth it.

Once I walked into C4 the fragrance of her musky perfume stopped me dead in my tracks. Its recognition was comforting, welcoming even. I heard movement coming from the bathroom and realized she must still be getting ready. I closed the door and the scattering faltered for a moment. I shook off my leather jacket and placed it over the back of the lone grey chair beside the door. C4 was a rather bland room resembling that of a shady hotel. Accompanying the chair, the bedspread was the same light tone. The colors seemed to blend yet stand out against the charcoal walls and sparse lighting.

I pressed the green button on the timing pad beside of the door; I had an hour and thirty minutes starting now. After getting a cigarette from my jacket's pocket, I took off my shoes and socks. Taking lengthy drags, I lounged on the bed and waited for her patiently. She didn't leave me alone for long.

Upon entering, she already had me. She was wearing a chaste cream nightie adorned with deep purple bows and was barefoot. As she walked - no, stalked - toward me, her chestnut curls bounced behind her reflecting shine. In the middle of her plum mask her olive eyes smiled brightly. Hoshi was her real name and what I knew her as, but most of the visitors called her The Quiet One. She never spoke to any of her customers, always using gestures and eye contact instead. And in turn, men did the same. No information or history was shared. She also never took off her veil, leaving the men to question her true identity.

I could still pick her out in a line-up because of her eyes.

Placing one foot in front of the other, Hoshi finally reached the side of the bed and sat down gently. She looked at me questioningly with a minuscule smile. I took another puff of my cigarette as she rolled her eyes. I smirked. Relaxing close to me, she stole my Marlboro and craned her neck to the side, taking a long draw. Hoshi casually put the cigarette out on the bedpost and bent down to rub her nose right below my ear. I closed my eyes peacefully; she knew that was my weak spot.

Delicately, Hoshi climbed on top of me so she could be in a straddling position. When she felt my erection beneath her, she let out a childish giggle like she had never felt the sensation before. This only caused me to become harder. I placed my hands on her thighs and she looked down at them. She picked up my left hand and studied the chipped black polish on my short fingernails. Furrowing her brows, it was obvious she didn't like the fact they were messy.

Hoshi showed the hand to me, pursing her lips and shaking her finger in a no manner. I raised one ebony eyebrow. At that she grinned playfully before she began to suck on my middle finger lightly, teasing me. I pulled my hand back and she leaned down, planting soft kisses all round my neck and collarbone. She kissed me as if she were playing up and down a guitar's neck instead of my own. After a moment of bliss, she balled a small fist of my white t-shirt and pulled - an indication for me to remove it.

I sat up slightly to eliminate the clothing article as she wished. Just as I threw it to the floor, Hoshi roughly used her little hands to push me back down. My torso even bounced a bit from her force on contact with the mattress. All signs of her tenderness were gone. She once more kissed my shoulders but added nibbles that quickly turned into bites. She worked her way down my body, stopping to run her nails lazily across my chest and stomach, drawing invisible circles around my nipples. However, she swiftly remembered where she was at. She gave my chest the same treatment of gnawing open-mouthed pecks.

While all of this was absolute heaven, something irked me - she was in control and still fully clothed.

I emitted a low growl at an especially hard bite on my nipple. I cogently changed our arrangement so I was on top with her legs around me. I placed both hands beside of Hoshi's shoulders and she looked up at me with immaculate orbs of delighted green. We both gazed mutely into each other's eyes, searching and asking questions that we really didn't know the answers to. However I broke the silence when I shifted my hips up abruptly and harshly. Hoshi let out a sharp cry the second my denim collided with her panties and took her bottom lip into her tiny mouth.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Crashing my lips forcibly on hers, we both let out a groan. Our tongues entwined in a dance that shouldn't have been customary, yet it was. Her tongue's sweet taste was far from common and craved to be devoured mercilessly. I intended to do just that. Hoshi's mouth was far rounder than mine, however mine was wider. I took turns alternating on sucking on the top then the bottom lip, giving my hips another upward thrust with each change. I practically swallowed her moans while she writhed beneath me.

Moving down, I gave Hoshi's torso a similar handling as to what she did to me. Only I was less vigorous. Nips littered themselves across her neck one by one. My tongue left traces of saliva all around her collarbone and atop her breasts. Hoshi whimpered while grabbing the top of my ponytail, taking my head from her shoulder and resituating it to the center of her right breast. I smirked against her nightie and looked up at her. She was visibly breathing heavily with her cheeks flushed pink and curls scattered around the pillow.

Pulling back, I hastily removed Hoshi's gown and panties throwing them blindly behind me. I pressed my chest down against hers as I released a moan of my own. I knew that she wanted me to go straight to her breasts, however I wasn't finished with her mouth just yet. I took her tongue into my mouth, just once more, and sucked on it for a good minute. All the while, I was soothingly kneading her left breast by a calloused hand. Deciding that Hoshi had waited tolerantly enough, I placed my mouth over her entire rose-colored areola. Her response was an elongated moan of relief. She expertly freed my hair from its tie, creating a dark shadow around my vision as I dipped my head repetitively in manipulation.

I drawled back and stared at her. She pouted while crinkling her forehead. I motioned toward my jeans without breaking the gaze and she let out a breathless giggle. Hoshi lightly pressed me onto my back and began to slowly take off my trousers and boxers. Once she had me clad in absolutely nothing, she placed herself between my legs and winked. Grabbing onto the base of my shaft, she licked her way tantalizingly up to the head before placing a small kiss on the slit. I let out a shaky breath and placed her entire hand around it.

Hoshi started out leisurely, only pumping ever so often. However, she gradually picked up the pace making my head loll back onto the pillow. That's when she began to suck on the tip. I inhaled cold air through clenched teeth and buried my hand in her hair. She let me control the speed of her bobbing by pressing down on the back of her head; she even let me push her down as far as I wanted her to go. Whenever I was close to climaxing, I rapidly jerked her head back gasping. She understood.

Climbing down onto my cock, Hoshi let out a throaty groan as she settled down on top of me. If someone were to ever write a novel on the subject pure ecstasy, this would most definitely be the feeling to describe. She was warm, wet, unfathomable, and memorable. As she rode me I could feel her sucking me deeper inside with each time our hips joined. Our pants became in sync and she leaned her forehead against my shoulder. Sweat left the bed sheet sticking to my being; sweat left her hair damp and glued to her face. I let myself become submerged in the sensation. Once I came with a grunt, I helped Hoshi finish off by rubbing her clit.

Afterwards we laid there - she lying on my torso, me sprawled out sloppily still buried within. It was nice, us just touching each other. It was calming and made me reconsider many things.

The buzzing of the timer went off suddenly and I snapped out of my dream-like state. Hoshi heaved a small sigh and looked at me with an apologizing smile. She had another man to go to. I fought the urge to slam her back against me while she got up. I let out one more grunt before my shaft was completely out of her. Reaching the door, Hoshi glanced back and blew a kiss before vanishing into the hallway.

I slumped my head back onto the bed.

If I weren't in the Akatsuki I would have never glanced at this place. I wouldn't be risking my life and the lives of others everyday; I wouldn't be on the verge of a breakdown. I wouldn't have to hide behind a mask like Hoshi. Hoshi… If it weren't for the Akatsuki I would have never known her. I wouldn't need her if I wasn't in the organization. I would have a girl of my own that wouldn't be passed from man to man. She would be mine only every single night. However, it's too dangerous for me to put a girl in that situation with my lifestyle.

For now, Hoshi will just have to do.


End file.
